Come Together
by Broken Unloved and Forgotten
Summary: When Naruto shares an awkward first day at Konoha High with Sasuke it affects the rest of his year there. His teachers seem to know something that concerns him and when cornered, Sasuke always comes to aid. SasuNaru YAOI.
1. Welcome to Konoha High!

1Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, HOT SMEXY MAKE OUT SCENES WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO WOULD BE PRESENT and that's how you can tell.

Sasuke: so its really...?

Neko: yes Sasuke it is.

Sasuke: YAY!

Naruto: it's...what???

Neko; you'll find out

Sasuke: laughs knowingly

Naruto: Dam it teme ! Tell me! cutely sulks

Sasuke: takes all of his will to not glomp Naruto and start a make out session with him.

Neko: O.o ...OK than...ON WITH MY STORY And sorry for the...gym class dance scene...you'll see (shivers)

Neko: AND THE STORY STARTS

It was one Uzumaki Naruto's first day at Konoha high. And as he got ready for school, dressed in his fresh and new school uniform, still thinking that he should be dressed in his normal all orange attire. For those who have seen Naruto in his all bright orange outfit would say that this is a nice switch, white and Navy blue, THANK KAMI ITS NOT ORANGE!

But today Naruto ran through the door seconds before the bell rang, not that it mattered for the teacher was 20 minutes late. It was actually a good thing that he didn't, for Naruto was able to examine the unmoving, glaring form of Uchiha Sasuke. Who happened to fill Naruto's head with infinite questions about him. But the one, most dominate question, is "how the hell does he get his hair to stick up like that?"

The only other dominate thought running through Naruto's mind was "damn he's hot" but Naruto kept on pushing this thought out of his mind and thinking that he was going mad because he hadn't gotten enough sleep. So he just kept on with his simultaneous sideways stare, at the raven haired boy. And wondered what it would be like to touch his pale skin. Only to realize what he was thinking and push the thought out of his head, cause as he would so plainly yell inwardly at himself "I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!"

OK so, this wasn't the best school day of Uzumaki Naruto's life, but it wasn't the worst either. Sure he felt that all of his new teachers were out to get him, for after his home room with a white haired middle aged man who goes by the name of Kakashi (who didn't even stay on topic) he had his second period with a fellow named "Might Gai." Apparently he taught gym and expected impossible results. Second period had resulted in multiple acts of extreme humiliation, but no one had laughed. _They had probably been put in just such a situation before _Naruto had thought. But after he noticed over half of the people in the class having tiny spasms for the majority of the humiliation, they were just to freaked/weirded out by it to do much else but stare.

"OK class! Today we have a new student joining our exercise class of youth!" Gai-sensei had bellowed loudly, while making over dramatic movements in his second green skin people call spandex. "Now come up here and ill give you the basic run down of our warm-up exercises." He had told Naruto, who shuddered at the idea of being in arms reach of his crazy teacher, but grudgingly obliged, for it was his first day of school and he had wanted to make a good impression.

"Hai, sensei." He had said as he stood up, fully clothed in his new gym uniform, which unfortunately still had creases imbedded in the white and navy blue cloth, showing off the lovely contrast of school colors.

Once in front of the entire class Gai had run him through on what they had to do in 10 minutes time, 15 if they had to go slowly and monitor their own movements. This routine consisted of running 12 laps around the gym, first front wards, than backwards, than turned to the inside, than back to the outside, repeating until you're done all 12 laps. Afterwards you had to do 50 push-ups and sit-ups and 100 jumping-jacks. Than after you've done all this, you had to do the "ending dance of youth" as Gai-sensei liked to put it, which he so willingly demonstrated to the class, and made Naruto repeat it.

"Now, Naruto! Do what I do!" and with that he jumped up, landing with his feet shoulder width apart this right arm outstretched above his head, his hand in a fist. He than brought it down so his elbow was at his waist and his hand still clenched into a fist just below his shoulder. He outstretched it again, forwards this time, along with his left hand, and lifted up his left knee. On the same beat that he slid his hands back, he also slid his right foot back and switched onto his left foot, holding up his right knee, as he brought his hands forward again. He repeated this until he was back on his right foot again for the 5th time. To everybody's relief he stopped but than shot up his hands into the air and started swaying them from side to side, as he turned around and around on the spot, as if participating in some crazy child's game. Than he suddenly jumped to the left, did the jazz hands, than did the grape vine to the right, where he repeated the jazz hands. Than he took a huge leap into the center of the "stage" where he finished with one of his infamous "nice guy" poses.

Much to Naruto's humiliation Gai-sensei had made him go through the same steps 3 times before he had almost mastered the psychotic dance. But seeing as though Naruto had no idea what exactly to do when Gai had grape vined to the right Gai had shouted, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THE GRAPE VINE!? HOW UN YOUTHFUL!" and as a result Naruto had to be taught step by step on how to put his left root over his right, move his right foot out from behind his left, putting it farther to the right, than moving his left foot behind his right and moving his right foot back over to the right side of his body once more. After this humiliating display and the entire class had been split up into partners (paired up by none other than the green spandex wearing teacher himself) to stretch out.

Naruto was paired up with the hyperactive, dog obsessed brunet, Inuzuki Kiba. Naruto was happy about this seeing as though Kiba was one of the few who had actually been nice to him. But Naruto didn't really like how Kiba would always tease him about things like his blond hair, or his choice or bright orange socks (which were seldom seen), and even about his questions on the stoic Uchiha Sasuke.

While walking over to a clearing in which they would stretch, Naruto was in a daze, trying to forget about his trauma inducing dance lesson. So he didn't see Shikamaru, sitting on the ground with his legs outstretched in front of him, waiting for his partner, Kankuro, to return from the bathroom. So being the clumsy, Spaced out fool that Naruto happens to be the majority of the time, he tripped over the lazy genius' legs and right onto the stoic boy of Naruto's questions, Uchiha Sasuke, bringing Sasuke down to the ground, pinned down by Naruto's body.

It was an awkward position to everyone, except for the yaoi fangirls and boys that happened to be present in today's gym class, for Naruto and Sasuke were chest to chest, arms to arms, legs to legs, and lips to lips. The kiss lasted for about 30 seconds, when Sasuke finally seemed to regain life into his arms, and pushed against Naruto's chest, which is when Naruto seemed to come to his senses and pounced off of him. Naruto squatted a few inches away from the now sitting up Sasuke, both of them coughing and trying to get rid of each others saliva that had been mixed when their accidental kiss had occurred, mere seconds before.

Naruto stole a glance back at Sasuke, who's eyes were open in disbelief. That was the most emotion that Naruto had seen Sasuke give all day, he didn't even see him twitching when Gai-sensei did his "ending dance of youth."

"What the hell Naruto?' Sasuke almost shouted at him, almost, cause Uchiha's never shout.

Naruto couldn't even say anything, he just stared at the Uchiha with a sad look on his face that seemed to say "I didn't mean it I'm so sorry, cant we just let by gone's be by gone's?" but Sasuke's return stare seemed to say "by gone's be by gone's? You have to be kidding me! You kissed me! You're going down Uzumaki." So Naruto just stood up and held out his hand as to offer help to the raven, who ignored it and sent him a death glare.

"Listen, Sasuke, I'm reeaally sorry, I didn't mean it, honest," Naruto told him, followed soon after by nervous/sheepish laughter.

Sasuke's only reply was to glare at Naruto and sigh, than he stalked away to join his partner, Gaara, to stretch before Gai-sensei's intense gym class, and if you didn't stretch, it was hell with green spandex, aching limbs, and now Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke: the fuck...?

Naruto; I concur.

Neko: sorry about the really creepy gym class with Gai

Naruto; I DID KNOW WHAT THE GRAPE VINE WAS! I REALLY DID!

Sasuke: well the majority of the people out there probably don't so shut up dobe. Oh by the way...WHY DO I HATE IT WHEN NARUTO KISSES ME!?!?

Neko: I never said that, I only said you were starring at him wide eyed with disbelief. That and you were glaring at him...but you glare at everyone.

Naruto: Touché! Wow Sasuke you've gotta admit, she's got you there.

Sasuke: Naruto...do you know what touché...means???

Neko: Sasuke...don't you dare...you'll be able to later in my story.

Sasuke: Later!!! pouts

Naruto: WHAT DOES IT MEAN pouts

Sasuke: glomps Naruto Naru-chan!

Neko: please review! reviews are my fuel! My anti-pollution spreading fuel to type, so please review and get the story out quicker, the more you review, the faster you know what happens... falls over, cause I don't have enough fuel to finish what I'm saying

Naruto: damned Sasuke and his glomping and attempts to make out with me. But anywho...can you please give her some fuel? You wont get anymore chapters unless you do.

Neko: twitches

Naruto: OK so you might...but it wont be as long, involved, or good as it would be if you did review. Ja Ne! See you next chapter! DAMN IT SASUKE! Get away from me and stop tryiMMPH!

Sasuke: just started a hot make out session with Naruto holds up a sign that says to read and review


	2. Awkward

Neko: Uh...hehehe, sorry for the long span between updates, I'm borrowing this computer from my unsuspecting sister who is tied up at work right now so please don't tell her!

Naruto: ...well now she doesn't own anything about Naruto

Sasuke: she sure as hell doesn't

Neko: meanie! Now on with the story!

The rest of gym class was not as bad as Naruto had origionaly thought it would be. First they had to do laps (in 15 minutes you had to do 20...NARUTO YOU CRAZY!) Than they had to do hurtles and than 30 push ups and 30 sit ups and 4 goal soccer for the rest of the class. And by the end everyone was rubbing sore limbs and sweating while moaning about the pains in there body. Naruto though seemed perfectly fine. He was sweating slightly and a bit out of breath but past that point he seemed to have no other indications that he had just suffered through a gym like hell. The only other people in the class that were like that were Gai's favorite student, Rock Lee, and Naruto's awkward acquittance, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well now my youthful new student Naruto! It seems that you will be put onto the same workout rutien as Lee and Uchiha here." the students could swear they saw flames bursting through the eyes of their crazed teacher. "Hear that Sasuke? Now you wont have to work alone! You see Naruto, Sasuke here has to train alone because the students know what to do than I personally train with Lee, Sasuke is than forced to work alone, I hope you two have fun together next gym class!" And with that the bell rang and the students all groaned, they would have to change and rush out of the change room if they wanted to get to their next class on time. Naruto didn't really seem to care though and as everyone bolted for the doors leading back to the school (yes they had left the gym and went outside) Naruto strolled lazily behind them watching a certain Uchiha jog towards the door.

After everyone had gotten changed and Naruto had made it to his next class with his homeroom teacher Kakashi he wanted to just go home and sleep, but he knew that was impossible so he just made a pillow on his desk with his arms and placed his head in it, here he attempted sleep. But sadly, sleep was obviously not meant for Naruto because as soon as he felt content the teacher started talking, forcing him to look up from the crook of his elbow and pay attention to said teacher.

"Now class, some stupid kid decided to play a prank and flood the main floor of the school. Due to this we have been instructed to dismiss you all early. And normally since it would be lunch now and not another class you technically have a lunchtime dismissal, so enjoy your half day off and don't bother me any more." And with that said Kakashi pulled out his book and started to read again while pointing his finger at the doorway for a second before residing in his desk to let the mob out.

The class emptied, Naruto along with the heard, and the only person to remain was Sasuke Uchiha, who waltzed up to the teacher and wrenched the blinding coloured book out of the mans hands.

"Sasuke!" he wined childishly, "Why did you go and take my book now? I was just getting to a really good part where Ju-"

"I don't care you stupid pervert. Now do you mind telling me why you flooded the main floor of the school or will I have to burn this?"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Sasuke pulled out a lighter as he said this and held it up to the book prepaired to produce flame from it.

"But I just got it! It's a new limited time yaoi-adition! You can't!" Kakashi could care less how child like he sounded for sasuke was threatening to burn his Icha Icha book!

"Then tell me."

Kakashi looked towards the door and around the room once before he was sure no one else would hear him. "It's because of the new student, Naruto."

Sasuke looked bewildered but nodded for him to continue when a teacher with brown hair tied in a hair elastic stomped through the door. "Kakashi!" He all but shouted. "How could you flood part of the school!? It's completely unethical!"

"Iruka! It's not what you think!" Kakashi tried to defend himself.

"Oh. So it's not what I think well lets see what Tsunade has to say about this!" He than grabbed a protesting Kakashi by the ear and dragged him out of the room tossing a breif appology to Sasuke over hhis shoulder before lecturing the other man again.

Sasuke sighed. I guess he's just have to find out about the new student on his own than.

"Heh." His voice was the only one heard, everyone else having fled the school as soon as they were able to, "Uzumaki Naruto right? Interesting." and with that he snatched up his bag and saunted out of the room hottily.

Neko: Sorry bout the short chapter but I've gotta get off her computer now. Ja!

Sasuke: Please review, I know you're kind enough to!

Naruto: Neko also appologized for all grammar and spelling errors, she may be part dictionary, but that part was left out.

Nako: thanx! Ja for now! See you next chapter!

Sasuke: If anyone wants to be her beta please ask in a review or personal message or even an email.

Naruto: her email is on her profile!

Neko: Ja Ne for now for real this time!


End file.
